Talk:Urdnot Wrex
Xbox magazine article? Does anyone know which issue of Xbox magazine that Wrex won best sidekick of the year? 02:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Wrex in ME2 There is a dev interview where Wrex is confirmed to have a "really cool cameo". The link is buried deep within the mire of the internet but if you search Wrex and really cool cameo into google you get quite a few results. A more traceable dev interview also confirmed that any surviving party members from the first game wouldn't be written out the plot, and all would contribute to the plot in some way- which would likely include Wrex if you didn't plug him.--TheWilsonator 23:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Source for age Whats the source for his age can i get a video link that shows him talking about it, because I am pretty sure he isnt a 1400 years old. ralok 05:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :It's been suggested because his father was a veteran of the Krogan Rebellions, and Wrex was mature enough to clash about it with him, and sound like he had fought in the Rebellions too. But it's in dispute. Personally I'd put Wrex's age at being closer to 200-300 years, but without reference to anything that happened around the time he was born, it's difficult to know. I'll remove it for the time being. --Tullis 15:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know, I think it's pretty clear that Wrex himself fought in the Krogan rebellions, which would make him much older than 300 years old. He's been wandering the galaxy for 300 years anyway, ever since his father betrayed him. That would put the date of his betrayal at 1883 CE, earth years. The Krogan Rebellions happened around 700CE. As to when they lasted, is uncertain. But he's definitely older than 300 years, or he would have to have been 1 year old at the time of his betrayal. If anything, a conservative estimate would be that he's 600-700 years old.-- 07:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) According to what he said, he had been working as a merc for hire for the past 350 years prior to the timeline of the game. He was a mature Krogan even before this, seeing as to the size of his scar relative to the size of his head. Lastly, Battlemasters like Wrex tend to outlive their regular Krogan counterparts due to their powers. Wrex is anywhere between 400-800 years old by my estimates. H-Man Havoc 12:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Where oes he say this, do you have a link to a video. Almost every conversation in mass effect has a video of it on youtube, so please if you find it post a link here. ralok 14:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I can't give a site since I can't find one that says it, but in the game, he tells you this while you talk to him on the Normandy, after you ask him about his history, etc..... That's where. H-Man Havoc 20:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but he never says he's been a merc for 350 years... unless that was new dialog added to the PC version, which I never played. You can ask him "How long have you been a merc?" and all he says is "Long enough."--Matt 2108 21:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) But I think when you press on afterwards, he mentions how after killing his father, he worked as a Merc for the next few centuries, most recently working for Saren, but then acknowledging that he failed to show up for work due to his suspicions of Saren. He was right because the other Mercs Saren hired were dead within a week. H-Man Havoc 01:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Don't know about the game, but official releases from bioware describe him for wandering for 3 centuries. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/799/799822p1.html -- 07:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wrex rocks! Do you agree? 14:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 differences Has anyone noticed how Wrex is a little larger in Mass Effect 2? Most noticibly his hump is alot bigger and he looks a bit...overweight. I think it may be because as a Clan Leader he does fewer exercise than he used to, and probally is better fed. And he's alot friendlier than he used to be. (He seems to refer Shepard as a friend, and has less of an aggressive side about him.) Ironic, Wrex turned out to be a nicer guy in Mass Effect 2 while Liara who was probally the nicest crew member in Mass Effect 1 has now turned into a more darker person. A large hump isn't a sign of overweight its a sign of power, if anything Wrex is stronger. Also Wrex main reason for being bitter was his race is dying because they wouldn't stop killing each other, now in Mass Effect 2 he has united the krogan tring to change there ways thus, more hopeful of the furture. He's not fat, he's just big boned. ;) [[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 20:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Source? "The distinctive scar across Wrex's face is due to a close encounter with a general of the turian army, not his father, as was previously speculated." Where is the source for this? Is it mentioned in-game?--Aldrius 08:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC)